HERO
by soccer2757
Summary: Ally thought she was a normal girl. Until she is saved by a super villain, Austin. She doesn't know who saved her but she finds out her parents are super heroes and that she is one too. She has to face supernatural people and her new school. Will she survive? Will she find her hero? Please read! I didn't write this summary so good. It is better than it sounds. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1-Everything Is Not What It Seem

**Chapter 1-Everything Is Not What It Seems**

* * *

Ally's POV: Hi, I'm Ally. I am just a normal school girl. I have good grades, lots of friends, and a nice regular family. I was heading home from school. It was my last day. I was heading off to high school. I had my beats on. I crossed the street. I should have been more careful. A car was approaching fast. I panicked but stood frozen on the street. I shut my eyes waiting for the pain or black out. But instead i felt strong arms wrap around. I was shocked and opened my eyes. I was looking at a guy with golden and a dirty blonde hair. He had big hazel eyes. He had pink lips and a great tan. I couldn't see his face completely. He was wearing a black mask. He was close. TOO CLOSE! I looked behind him. There was a car that crashed. It crashed him! He didn't seem hurt. Before i could say anything he let me go and flew away. He can fly!? How did he stop the car?! I stood there. Shocked. Then people came over to me and called 911.

Austin's POV: Hey, Im Austin. I am a super. Not a super hero. I plan to be a villain like my parents. My parents died because of 2 super heroes. There names were Captain Flames and Captain Frost. They were the best super heroes of all time. I was going to rob a bank but i got distracted because of this girl. She had brown hair and eyes. She had fat, puffy, pink lips. She was listening to music. She didn't notice a car passing by. I don't know what got over me but i reacted instantly. I wrapped my arms around her and let the car hit me. I forgot to tell you my powers.

**Austin Monica Moon**

**POWERS**

**. Super Strength**

**. Flying Abilities**

**. Immortality**

**GLITCHES**

**. Anger Issues**

**. Destruction**

Austin's POV: Anyways, i got hit. I didn't feel anything. I looked at the girl. She looked terrified. I couldn't let her find out my identity. I flew away.

Ally's POV: My parents were worried. When they came to pick me up, we went home. I had to tell them what happened.

Ally: Mom, Dad?

Penny: Yes?

Ally: The reason why i wasn't hit by the car is because... this guy saved me. He let the car hit him but he wasn't hurt or bleeding after. Then he flew away. He could actually fly!

Lester: Honey, you must have been hallucinating. It was just your imagination. There is no such thing as-

Penny: No Lester. She is going to high school now. She should know. She is going to discover what she can do and she might do it in front of a human.

Ally: What?

Lester: You are right. Tell her.

Ally: Tell me what?

Penny: Honey, everything is not what it seems.

Ally: What do you mean?

Penny: There are super heroes and super villains in this world.

Ally: What?! Ha! You are so funny mom.

Penny: No it's true. Your father and i are the most powerful super heroes of all time.

Ally: Yeah right. Prove it.

Lester: Ok.

Ally's POV: They are acting so ridiculous. They both got up and my dad got a cup of water. He lets the water fall out of the cup. My mom quickly puts her hand out and freezes the water to ice. Then my dad picked it up. My eyes widened. My dad then blew out fire. I backed away but i couldn't feel my legs and fell. I guess i was so terrified that i couldn't feel them. They both looked at me.

Ally: How did you-!?

Penny: We told you.

Lester: Since you are our daughter, you also are a super hero. Or well you should be.

Ally: What do you mean?

Penny: Supers have to prove their powers are bad or good. They can act like a hero or villain. Then they go to their proper high school. For super villains they have to go to Super V High School.

Lester: And if you are a super hero then you have to go to Super Sky High School. That is where me and your mother met. We made a great team.

Ally: So what are my powers?

Penny: You have to find that out yourself.

Ally: When do i get them?

Lester: You have to find that out too.

Ally: Ugh!

Penny: I know it's hard but you have to try.

Ally: Alright.

Lester: By the way you are going to start at Super Sky High because since they don't know if you're a hero or a villain then you have to go to the school your parents went to. We went to Super Sky High.

Ally: Wait! I have to go to school where super people go!

Penny: Yes.

Ally: What about my friends? I want to go to a normal high school!

Lester: Im sorry honey.

Ally: Ugh!

Ally's POV: I ran to my room crying. I can't believe that there are really super people! Now Im seeing my world in a whole new way. Now i know. Everything is not what it seems...

* * *

**First Chapter! DONE! I felt like i wanted to write a story about supernatural things. I don't know why but i just did. Anyways, REVIEW! Oh and it's my birthday! Just turned 13! Until next time...**


	2. Chapter 2-Anger Issues

**Chapter 2-Anger Issues**

* * *

Ally's POV: Summer went by fast. Today i start my supernatural school. I feel nervous. I still didn't find out my powers. I wear my red shirt and blue skinny jeans. I eat an apple and go to the bus. I wait. Then a flying bus comes. I stood there shocked.

Bus Driver: Hey are you coming in?

Ally: Umm yeah.

Bus Driver: Hi, Im your bus driver, Boomer.

Ally: Im Ally.

Ally's POV: I get in and take a seat. We buckle up and fly off. We land somewhere on a cloud. But it wasn't a cloud. It was a school. I saw people- ah um, super people, flying around and messing around with their powers. I get my schedule and head to class. I had some kind of P.E class.

Teacher: Ok class time to test your strength. We will start in alphabetical order.

Austin's POV: I can't believe it! I just saved this one girl and now i am forced to go to Super Sky High School! I am not a hero! Ugh!

Teacher: Ally Dawson. You're up!

Ally's POV: We start with a water bottle. Why a water bottle? Anyways then we go to a box full of clothes then a big heavy backpack. I lifted them up.

Teacher: Ok now lift this table

Ally's POV: Is she crazy!? I am shocked but i try anyways. I couldn't lift it.

Teacher: Alright, you stop here. You get a "C"

Ally: A "C"!? But it's not like i have super strength!

Teacher: Shut it pipsqueak! Next is Austin Monica Moon!

Austin's POV: I turned red. She didn't have to say my nickname! I go up and skip the first steps. I pick up a car and the table with both hands. Everyone cheered.

Teacher: "A+" for Austin!

Ally's POV: Such a show off. The bell rang and i went to class. Everyone stared at me. I heard people saying "Human" " What is a human doing here?" " Haha she doesn't have powers" " She wishes she was as cool as us". I ignored. I didn't want to have powers. I was happy of who i was before. Now i feel different. How long was it until i get my stupid powers anyways?

Austin's POV: I recognize that girl. She was the one i saved! She is the reason Im in this mess. I felt my ears blow out steam. I went up to her.

Ally: Umm may i help you.

Austin: I already helped you!

Ally: Huh?

Austin: You are the reason why Im in this mess!

Ally: I don't under-

Austin's POV: I forgot that i have anger issues. It takes over my body and i can't stop. I push her onto the lockers and pin her down. I gripped her wrist tight.

Ally: Oww! Stop it!

Austin: You are the reason why people think Im a hero!

Ally: I don't know what you are taking about!

Austin: I saved you from getting hit by the car!

Ally: I knew there was something familiar about you!

Austin: You are going to pay!

Ally's POV: He squeezed my wrist. I felt them break a little. Then he pushed me to the ground hard. I felt dizzy. He got on top of me and squeezed my leg and broke it.

Ally: *Shrieks*

Austin's POV: I came to my senses. I let go of her. I looked at her fragile body. I couldn't believe i did that. I ran out of the hallways.

Ally's POV: I passed out. I woke up in a super hospital. Mighty Med** ( I was just watching it and i wanted to put it in the story)** Days later they let me go and i went back to school. That guy has some anger issues. What was his problem?


	3. Chapter 3-Super Me

**Chapter 3-Super Me**

* * *

Ally's POV: I went to school. I went to P.E, well sort of, and changed into my gym clothes. We were playing dodge ball. But it was more rough. They threw the ball really fast and hard. I stayed in the corner. The guy who hurt me, Austin i think, was playing rough. I stayed alert of any balls coming towards me. I felt someone come to me. I turned around.

Austin: Hey.

Ally: Please don't hurt me!

Austin: Relax! Im not going to hurt you.

Ally: What do you want?

Austin: I wanted to say, sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I have anger issues.

Ally: It's Ok.

Austin's POV: I looked at her wrists. They were purple and swollen.

Austin: I did that?

Ally: Umm no!

Austin: Let me see.

Ally: Im fine.

Austin: Let me see!

Ally's POV: His eyes got darker, literally! They weren't hazel anymore they were pitch black. He grabbed me. I freaked out. He was going to hurt me again.

Ally: No! Please! I will show you just calm down!

Ally's POV: His eyes returned. I let him look at my wrist. He took them and stroked them lightly. He matched the hand print with his hand. Then after looking at then carefully, he kissed them.

Ally: Ok?

Austin: Im sorry.

Ally: It's Ok.

Ally's POV: He smiled. I smiled back. Then i felt dizzy. Was i hit by a dodge ball? No, i don't feel any pain. I felt dizzy and my legs were weak. Then my legs collapsed. I feel on my head with a loud " THUMP!" I felt everything go black. Then rainbow? I woke up. Again in Mighty Med. I noticed Austin beside me.

Ally: What happened?

Austin: Well...

Doctor: Your parents will tell you.

Penny: Honey?

Ally: What?

Lester: You got your powers.

Ally: Really? Is it the power of fainting?

Austin: *laughs* No.

Doctor: Here, it says it in here.

Ally's POV: He handed me a paper. It said:

**Allyson Marie Dawson**

**POWERS**

**. Fire Element**

**. Water Element**

**. Ice Element**

**. Earth Element**

**. Air Element**

**. Healing**

**GLITCHES**

**. Fire Hair**

**. Frozen Body**

**. Destruction**

**. Wind Sneeze**

**. Metal Allergy**

Ally: What does this all mean?

Doctor: This is all your powers. You can control fire, water, ice, earth, and air. You can also heal yourself and other people. That is rare. But you have glitches. Glitches are your problems, you can get mad and your hair will be on fire. Your body can freeze and you won't be able to move. You can also cause a lot of destruction when using your earth element power. You can sneeze and blow away things in your way. And you can touch metal but you can't get it inside of you like a knife.

Ally: Ok? So i can do this?

Austin's POV: She gets up and freezes her cup of water. So cool. Hehe get it? Anyways, she looked at me and splashed water on my face

Austin: Ally!

Ally: Hehehe

Ally's POV: I laughed but i didn't notice Austin pick me up and throw me up. I screamed but then he caught me. He held me. We laughed. I looked at him and he looked back. I was really close to him.

Penny: * fake coughs*

Austin: Oh um.

Ally's POV: We both blush and he puts me down. What a day. Im finally super me.

* * *

**Hey! I just got a nail polish kit with a dryer. And Rihanna perfume! So nice! Anyways REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4-Maybe

**Chapter 4- Maybe...**

* * *

Ally's POV: I went to school the next day. I changed into my gym clothes and headed into the gym.

Teacher: Ok people! Today we are playing a game i like to call, Hero or Villain.

Austin: Huh?

Teacher: It's split into teams of 2. One team will be Villain and another will be Heroes. Now who wants to be Villains?

Austin: Me.

Teacher: Anyone else? Ok then Dez Worthy you are with Austin Monica Moon.

**Dez Worthy**

**POWERS**

**. Elasticity**

**. Shapeshifting**

**GLITCHES**

**. Wrong Shapeshifting**

**. Stretching Limit**

Austin: Ok stop saying my middle name.

Dez: Hey.

Austin: Hey

Ally: Austin! Why did you chose to be Villains!? We could have been a great Hero team!

Austin: I don't want to be a Hero.

Ally: What?

Teacher: Alright first up! Austin and Dez V.S Ally and Trish!

**Patricia De La Rosa**

**POWERS**

**. Teleportation **

**. Invisibility**

**GLITCHES**

**. Wrong Teleportation**

**. Bad Invisibility**

Austin's POV: I get to verse Ally. Cool.

Ally: LOL I get to verse Austin. Awesome! We get ready while everyone watches. Our goal is to save the citizen from getting chopped by the chopper. We have 5 minuets to save the citizen. The Villains have to keep us away from the citizen to not let us save it. The teacher blows the whistle. I run to try and save the citizen. I was about to grab it but a felt arms wrap around me and knock me to the floor. It didn't hurt because he broke my fall. It was Austin. I tried to wiggle away but Austin had super strength.

Ally: Let me go Austin!

Austin: Sorry but we are winning this game.

Austin's POV: That and i liked her being in my arms. What!? What am i saying?!

Trish: I got it!

Dez: Oh no you don't!

Trish's POV: He wraps me around with his elastic powers into a pole.

Trish: Hey!

Dez: HAHA!

Ally's POV: Oh no! I don't want to lose to Austin! Only 2 minuets left! His ego is already big enough! I turn hotter and hotter until Austin burns and lets me go.

Austin: *screams like a girl*

Ally's POV: I run and then Trish notices and she teleports beside me.

Dez: What the!?

Austin: ALLY!

Ally's POV: HAHA! There is only 10 seconds! I jump to rescue the citizen. 5-4-3-2-1-! I rescued the citizen!

Teacher: HEROES WIN!

Ally's POV: Everyone cheers. Awesome!

Austin: How did you-

Ally: Win? Well it's pretty easy actually-

Austin: I know it is. You did great.

Ally: Thanks.

Trish: Hey! We make a pretty good team.

Ally: Yeah we do!

Dez: But we don't.

Austin: Yeah we do. It's just that these girls are really good. We need more practice.

Dez: You're right! You wanna practice after school?

Austin: Sure.

Ally: I bet you would make a pretty good team with practice.

Austin: I bet we would make a perfect team, Ally.

Ally: Maybe...

* * *

**HELLO! Did you like it? Review about it! :D**


	5. Chapter 5-Practice

**Chapter 5-Practice**

* * *

Ally's POV: Me, Austin, Trish, and Dez met up at the abandoned park. I put my backpack full of food on the grass.

Ally: So... what do you wanna do?

Dez: Lets practice.

Trish: Ok.

Austin: Lets split into teams.

Trish: How about i go with Dez?

Ally: Sure.

Austin: Ally, im on your team.

Ally: Cool.

Dez: Aww! I wanted to be with Austin!

Austin: Sorry, maybe next game.

Ally: Ok first is speed.

Trish: Ok the first team to touch that tree and back wins. Every team member must come back together holding hands or it doesn't count that you are together.

Dez: Ok! Ready?

Ally's POV: Trish and Dez hold hands. Austin holds mine.

Trish: Go!

Ally's POV: Me and Austin start to run. But Trish teleports her and Dez to the tree then teleports back. We go back.

Ally: Hey!

Trish: I love teleport.

Ally: Lucky.

Trish/Dez: Hehehe.

Austin: What are you laughing about?

Dez: Nothing.

Ally: What?

Trish: Well...umm... you guys are still holding hands.

Austin's POV: We look at our hands. We blush and pull away. Awkward.

Austin: So next is strength. Whoever can pick up the bench first wins.

Ally: Of coarse you are going to win.

Austin: No, me and Dez are going to win.

Trish: We'll see.

Dez: Ready? Go!

Ally's POV: The boys just sit down. I know what they are doing. They are just going to watch us try to pick up the bench and laugh while we fail. I got a brilliant idea. I use my wind powers and it picks up the bench. I put my hand on the bottom so it looks like i picked it up. Trish follows along.

Dez: What the?!

Austin: Ohhhh! Clever. Nice job Ally.

Ally: Why thank you. But you still have to pick up yours.

Ally's POV: I let the bench down. Then Austin throws me up again in the air. I scream. He threw me so high that i hit the tree branch. Then everything went black.

* * *

**I will update soon! REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6-EYES

**Chapter 6-EYES**

* * *

Austin's POV: I catch Ally. Shoot! I threw her so high that she hit the tree branch! I laid her on the grass. I checked her pulse. She was fine.

Trish: You are so dead!

Dez: Slow down Trish!

Austin: Im so sorry! Ally! Wake up!

Trish: She is not just going to wake up!

Dez: Trish just leave Austin alone!

Trish: Im going to get help.

Dez: I am going with you.

Austin's POV: They teleport. I try to shake Ally. It isn't working.

Austin: Ally, please wake up.

Ally's POV: I wake up. I don't open my eyes. I want to hear what is going on.

Austin: Ally, please wake up. I am so sorry. I was so stupid. I should be more careful of my super strength. Come on wake up. I want to see those chocolate eyes again. Please...

Ally's POV: Wow. I blush and open my eyes. When i open them see those hazel eyes. It was too close and made me blush even more.

Austin: Ally! *hugs Ally*

Ally: *hugs back* Hey.

Austin: I am-

Ally: I already heard your speech.

Ally's POV: His cheeks flush with pink then red. My favorite color.

Austin: Oh-um-eh hum-ugh-oh-ok...

Ally: You really like my chocolate eyes?

Austin: Umm, i- um, i really do...

Ally: *chuckles* Well i like your hazel eyes too.

Austin: Oh, *chuckles thanks*

Ally: De nada!

Austin: You know spanish?

Ally: Trish teaches me.

Austin: Can you say something?

Ally: Tu tenes ojos bonitos.

Austin: What does that mean?

Ally: You have beautiful eyes.

Austin: Oh, Thanks. I know french.

Ally: Ok. Say something.

Austin: Vous aves de tres beaux yeux.

Ally: What does that mean?

Austin: You have VERY beautiful eyes.

Ally: *blushes* Thanks.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in ages! But REVIEW and i will update faster. CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO! THANKS!**


	7. Chapter 7-Hazel To Black

**Chapter 7-Hazel to Black**

* * *

Ally's POV: I go over to Austin's house. He opens the door and lets me in. I sit on the couch. We watch a movie. Then gets a text. His smile fades to anger. He gets up and puts on his shoes.

Ally: What are you doing?

Austin: I have to do something.

Ally: What are you going to do?

Austin: It's none of your business.

Ally: What do you mean by that? You don't trust me or something?

Austin: I can't tell you ok!

Ally: You don't have to yell!

Austin: Then don't get into things that are none of your business!

Ally's POV: I get up and walk up to him. I take his shoe and throw it away from him. Bad idea. He gets really mad and pushes me to the wall. I whimper a bit. Austin pins me to the wall. I look in his eyes. I see hazel eyes but then turn darker and darker until it is pitch black.

Ally: Austin! What the heck are you-

Austin: Shut up!

Ally's POV: He grabs my shoulder and squeezes it hard. I whimper in pain again.

Ally: Austin! Stop!

Ally's POV: He doesn't stop but he squeezes it harder. I scream. Then Austin picks me up and carries me to his room. He uses his super strength and throws me to the wall. I fly in the air then smash into the wall. Now the wall has a big crack and i think i heard my bone crack too. I bite my lip to stop me from screaming. I try to get up but i couldn't. Austin gets on top of me and squeezes my leg. I shriek. His knee on my stomach makes me shriek more. He grabs my wrist and squeezes it and we get up. I slap him as hard as i possibly could and he lets go. I run to the door but he grabs me and pushes me onto his bed. Then he punches me. He grabs me neck and chokes me.

Ally: Austin! Can't- breath! Stop- please!

Ally's POV: He doesn't stop. He rises my to the air without losing his grip on my neck and then throw me to his mirror. The glass shatters and i lay there on the ground. I felt the glass on my skin. I felt one in the back of my head. I looked at Austin. His black eyes turned lighter and lighter. Then back to hazel.

Austin: ALLY!? WHAT HAPPENED!?

Ally's POV: I dont' say anything. Instead i lay there crying. Austin picks me up and runs to Mighty Med. I shut my eyes and drift away.

* * *

**Hey! I haven't updated in a while so i decided to update. Just so you know when Austin's anger issues happen his eyes turn black. Then back to normal when he calms down. PLEASE REVIEW! I love to see you guys review! I just love reading them!**


	8. Chapter 8-Healing

**Chapter 8-Healing**

* * *

Ally's POV: I woke up in Mighty Med. Beside me was a sleeping Austin. I panicked and got up but my legs were asleep so i feel to the floor. There was a loud THUMP! It woke Austin up.

Austin: Ally!? What are you doing!?

Ally's POV: I got up and ran. I went out of Mighty Med. I headed to the abandoned park. I heard footsteps and Austin calling me go closer and closer. I started to run faster. I healed because of my power to heal. I started to get tired but saw a crate of apples. I knocked them over.

Ally: Sorry!

Ally's POV: I kept running. It stopped Austin. The sound of him calling me, faded. I finally got to the park and sat behind a tree to catch my breath. Then i heard footsteps. I heard it come closer. I covered my mouth and shut my eyes. It came even closer. Then it stopped. A minuet later i looked behind the tree. Nothing. I let out a huge breath i've been holding in. Then a hand covered my mouth and another wrapped my arms. I tried to scream but no one could hear it.

?: Shhh...

Ally's POV: I started to cry when he started to drag me away. Then we started to fall together. We hit the ground. Then he lost his grip on me so i got up and tried to run but someone pulled me back. I looked over. Austin.

Austin: Ally! What are you doing!?

Ally's POV: I tried to answer but Austin suddenly got punched in the face. I gasped. Then Austin got up and they started to punch each other. Then the guy who tried to kidnap me stopped, then a dark cloud got out of him and the cloud started to attack Austin. This guy is a super!?

**Elliot Villman**

**POWERS**

**. Darkness and Shadows**

**. Ability to Remove Senses**

**. Immortality**

**GLITCHES**

**. Senses Removed**

**. Shadow Attack**

Ally's POV: Austin tried to fight the dark cloud but it kept hurting him. Then he fell to the ground.

Ally: Austin!

Ally's POV: I ran up to him and checked his pulse. He was Ok. I got really mad. Then my hair got on fire. My glitches! I got up and threw a fire ball at him. He passed out and i locked him in a ice cube so he wouldn't get away. I went over to Austin. I started to shake him and slap his checks gently.

Ally: Austin, Austin wake up!

Austin: Oww..

Ally: Are you Ok?

Austin: Im fine.

Ally: You sure?

Austin: Yeah.

Ally: Let me help you up.

Austin: Ok- Oww!

Ally: Oh my gosh! What's wrong?

Austin: Nothing. Im fine.

Ally: Don't lie to me, you're bleeding!

Austin: It's just my leg, it's no big deal.

Ally: No, let me help you.

Austin: No you can't.

Ally: Yes i can. I have the power to heal remember?

Austin: How do you heal?

Ally: I don't know.

Austin: Maybe you can sing. Like Rapunzel in Tangled.

Ally: Haha, very funny. But i have an idea.

Ally's POV: I grabbed my pin from my shirt. I always wore it for good luck. I cut my hand.

Austin: What was that for!?

Ally: Relax, come here.

Austin: No, Im fine.

Ally: Austin, come here.

Austin: No!

Ally's POV: I thought for a minuet. Then got up. I backed away.

Ally: Austin, will you please let me help you.

Austin: Ally, i said Im fine.

Ally: Ok.

Ally's POV: I got my pins and cut my hand again. I whimper a bit.

Austin: Ally! Why did you do that!?

Ally: Will you let me help you?

Austin: No i already said-

Ally's POV: I cut my arm this time. I let out a scream. I was only doing this so i could help Austin. He needed to know that he needed to be helped.

Austin: Ally, stop it!

Ally: Then let me help you!

Austin: I am fine! Look i can stand up!

Ally's POV: He tried to stand but he failed and let out a small scream. He looked at me. I got my pin again and cut my cheek. I bit my lip to stop me from screaming.

Austin: Danget Ally! Stop!

Ally: Let me help you!

Austin: NO! How many times do i have to tell you!?

Ally's POV: I held the pin to my neck. This really scared Austin.

Austin: ALLY! NO! OK! OK! FINE! HELP ME! PLEASE DON'T!

Ally's POV: I sigh in relief. I walk to Austin.

Ally: Give me your leg.

Ally's POV: He looks down and tries to move his leg to me but lets out a cry.

Ally: Sorry! Let me just-

Austin: It's Ok.

Ally's POV: I went closer to him. I looked at his leg carefully. I hope this works. I dropped some blood from my cut hand and Austin screamed in pain.

Austin: What are you doing!?

Ally: Relax.

Ally's POV: In a few seconds his bloody leg healed. A bright light shined from his healed cut. Then there was nothing but tan skin.

Austin: WHAT!?

Ally: It worked!

Austin: But how!?

Ally: My power to heal myself and anyone else.

Austin: That's so cool! Thanks.

Ally: No problem.

Austin: Ally, Im so sorry about what i did to you.

Ally: It's fine. But why didn't you just tell me where you were going?

Austin: It's complicated. I will tell you when it's the time.

Ally: Ok. Let's go... Wait. Where is the ice cube?

Austin: I don't know.

Ally's POV: He escaped! He is going to be after us! But who was that guy? Hmm...

* * *

**Hey guys! It's been a while since i updated. So i hoped you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! I love you guys!**


	9. Chapter 9-Old Friend

**Chapter 9-Old Friend**

* * *

Ally's POV: I went to school the next day. I saw Austin by my locker waiting. I sneaked up behind him. I was about to jump him but then he turned around and put his arms around me and i couldn't move.

Ally: Austin, let me go!

Austin: What's the magic word?

Ally: Please.

Austin: Nope.

Ally: Austin is awesome.

Austin: Heck yeah he is! And nope.

Ally's POV: Man does he have a big ego. Then i got a idea.

Ally: Oh look! They are giving out free pancakes!

Austin: Where!?

Ally's POV: He let me go and i ran off. I started to hear footsteps. I ran even faster. Then he got me again.

Ally: Austin!

Austin: Sorry but Im too quick for you.

Ally: Come on! Let me go!

Austin: What's the magic word?

Ally: I don't know you tell me.

Ally's POV: He was about to answer but i heard a familiar voice.

?: Guess who?

Ally: Elliot?

Elliot: Yup!

Ally's POV: I tried to run up to him but Austin still had his arms on me. I gave up and burned Austin.

Austin: Oww!

Ally's POV: He let me go and a ran to Elliot and hugged him.

Ally: I missed you! Wait what are you doing here?

Elliot: Just visiting my old school.

Ally: Wait! You are a super?

Elliot: Yeah.

Ally: What powers do you have?

Elliot: Not much just the ability to remove senses.

Ally: Oh.

Elliot: How about you?

Ally: Elemental powers and healing.

Elliot: Cool!

Austin: * fake coughs*

Ally: Oh, Elliot! Meet my friend Austin. Austin meet my old friend Elliot.

Austin: Hey.

Elliot: Hey.

Austin's POV: I didn't like the looks of this guy. He seemed suspicious. I can't explain it. At the same time i felt mad and weird. Am i jealous? NO! I can't be!

Ally: So i guess i will see you around.

Elliot: Yeah. Bye

Ally: Bye.

Austin's POV: Finally he is going to leave. He kisses Ally's cheek and runs off. Ok! Now Im jealous. I admit it! I think i do like Ally. But she probably doesn't like me though. She blushes and touches her cheek where he kissed her. Then walks away without saying goodbye. I feel a tear drop from me. I wipe it away and skip class. I don't feel like seeing Ally right now.

* * *

**Ooooo! Just in case you don't know, Elliot is the bad guy. He is faking that he likes Ally and Austin is jealous and really sad that Ally just walked away forgetting about him. So yeah.**


	10. Chapter 10-Anger Management

**Chapter 10-Anger Management**

* * *

Ally's POV: Austin didn't show up to our classes today. Weird. School was over and when i got home i changed to my red T-Shirt and some skinny jeans. I put my hair in a messy bun. I got downstairs and put my red Vans and went walking to Austin's place. I knocked on the door. He opened it and he looked terrible. His blonde hair was messy, not the messy hair that is hot but the ugly messy hair. His clothes were all ripped up.

Ally: What happened to you!?

Austin: Why do you care?

Ally: Im your friend! Im supposed to care! What happened!?

Austin: Nothing! Just go away!

Austin's POV: I shut the door really hard but Ally put her foot so i couldn't close it.

Ally: AHHH!

Austin's POV: I opened the door and she collapsed on the floor.

Austin: Ally!?

Ally: Gosh! Austin!

Austin: Sorry!

Ally: You need to control your anger!

Austin's POV: I help her up but she falls down again. I catch her in time. I pick her up bridal style and lay her on the couch.

Ally: Why didn't you show up in class?

Austin: Well, you just walked away from me without saying goodbye. You totally forgot about me.

Ally: It's just that i really like Elliot. He was my first crush.

Austin's POV: That's when my heart got stabbed. I felt disappointed. Ally already likes someone else. Why did-

Ally: Umm, you still there?

Austin's POV: Ally snapped me out of my thoughts. I plastered the best smile i could fake.

Austin: Yeah...

Ally: Im sorry that i forgot about you.

Austin: Im sorry that i slammed you foot. Wait! How is it by the way?

Ally: Its fine.

Austin: Can I see?

Ally's POV: Last time I didn't let him look at my wrist, he got really mad. I let him look at it. He looked at it carefully and stroke it softly. Then he kissed it.

Ally: Why do you do that?

Austin: What do you mean?

Ally: Why do you look, stroke, and kiss my injury?

Austin: I just feel bad that i destroy everything that i touch.

Ally: You don't do that, Austin. It's just a glitch.

Austin: But because of it, i hurt you, ALOT.

Ally: Wait! I have a idea!

Austin: What?

Ally: You can take anger management classes!

Austin: NO! Im not doing that!

Ally: Why not?

Austin: Because! Umm! Uhhh!

Ally: Exactly!

Austin: Im not doing that!

Ally: Come on!

Austin: NO!

Ally's POV: Now his glitch came back. His eyes turned to black. I was terrified. He pushed me and i fell. He grabbed my wrist and crushed it. I shrieked. Suddenly his eyes turned to hazel again. He looked at me and his hand that was still crushing my wrist. He quickly let go. He looked at me in shock. I was crying. I looked in his eyes again and saw guilt, sorry, regret, sadness, and so much more.

Austin: Im so sorry. I will take those classes.

Ally: Really?

Austin: Yeah. I don't want you to get hurt by me again.

Ally: Aww, thanks.

Ally's POV: I got up and gave him a warm hug. I looked at my wrist. It was going to heal any moment. Im so glad that Austin will get help. He really needs it. He won't be able to hurt me or anyone else.

* * *

**HEY! So, i really love your sweet reviews! They always make my day. So keep making me smile :)**


	11. Chapter 11-KISS

**Chapter 11-KISS**

* * *

Austin's POV: I woke up by a very cold feeling. I jumped up and saw Ally smirking.

Austin: What was that!?

Ally: I love my water powers.

Austin: Well i don't. Now Im all wet!

Ally: Oh suck it up buttercup.

Austin: Im no buttercup!

Ally: Chill out Austin.

Austin's POV: She wet me even more. I jumped up and Ally laughed. If she thought she was getting away with it, she was dead wrong. I walked closer to her. The smirk went away with every step that i took.

Ally: What are you doing?

Austin: I just feel so cold. I need something to warm me up.

Ally: What?

Austin: How about a warm hug?

Ally: Austinnnn?

Ally's POV: I started to back away. But Austin took bigger steps closer. Thats when i started to run. I ran around the hallways. I needed to get away from Austin. I was so close to the bathroom. I would have stayed there and locked the door until Austin was dry but i felt big, wet, muscular arms wrap around my waist. I jumped up at the sudden chill.

Ally: Austin!

Austin: Thats much better.

Ally: This is not funny!

Austin: Yes it is! *laughs*

Austin's POV: She couldn't resist and started laughing. Then there was silence. We locked eyes. I looked into those magical, chocolate eyes. I was falling for Ally. I was falling too hard. But she likes Elliot. I really hate Elliot now. All these things were in my head that i didn't even notice that Ally was leaning in. WAIT! Was she going to kiss me!? Does she like me too!? Is she over Elliot!? I didn't want to think about anything, instead i lean in as well. Our lips were a centimeter away. I felt our hot breaths. It was perfect. One more centimeter...and...*RING* Ally jumped away. We both blushed.

Austin: DANG IT!

Ally's POV: Austin checked his phone. His face turned mad. My face turned confused. Last time he got text, he wanted to leave. But i didn't let him and then he started to hurt me.

Austin: I have to go.

Ally's POV: And there it is!

Ally: Where?

Austin: Ally, please don't ask.

Ally: I want to go with you.

Austin: No.

Ally: Why not?

Austin: I said NO!

Ally's POV: I backed away. I didn't want to get hurt again. His eyes got darker. Oh no! I started to run. He ran after me. He hurt me a lot of times but this time, i won't get hurt. I went to the bathroom and locked the door. Wait! He has super strength! He can- BAM! He knocked the door down. I was now terrified. He pined me to the floor. He was super close. The truth was, i did like Austin. He was sweet. But he had anger issues. He would hurt me. I think he likes me too because when i leaned in, he did the same. I didn't know what to do. His hazel eyes were gone. Austin was not there anymore. But i wanted to do something before i get killed. I leaned in and crashed my lips onto Austin's. Then he started to take his hands of my wrist and wrapped them around my waist. He started to kiss back with hunger. It was sweet, passionate, hungry, and magical.

Austin's POV: I didn't remember most of what happened. I only remember me attacking Ally then she kisses me. I came to my senses and kissed her back with hunger. Her lips were so soft. I could do it FOREVER! This was perfect. Then we pulled away.

Ally's POV: I looked at his eyes. HAZEL! He's back! I hug him. He does too.

Austin: What was-

Ally: That was a kiss.

Austin: But what did it-

Ally: It means that i like you.

Austin: So do you-

Ally: Yes i want to be your girlfriend.

Austin: You really need to-

Ally: Stop interrupting you? No way, it's fun.

Ally's POV: I smirk. I check the time. Shoot! We are going to be late for the anger management class!

Ally: Austin we-

Austin's POV: I cut her off by crashing my lips into hers. Now i get to interrupt her. She kisses back. Then we pull away.

Austin: Gotcha!

Ally: Austin we're going to be late!

Austin: Oh right!

Ally's POV: He goes to his room to change and i wait outside. I can't believe we kissed! It was amazing! Austin is also my boyfriend! This day is really great! And it's only 7 in the morning!

* * *

**HEY! HAPPY NEW YEARS! Don't forget to read my New Years special one shot! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12-That Didn't Go Well

**Chapter 12-That Didn't Go Well**

* * *

Austin's POV: We get to my anger management class. I ignore the text for now. When we enter, i see a lot of big, muscular, tall guys. There was only one girl that looked my age. Ally sat down as i sat next to her. We started by telling everyone about us. I was next. I stood there frozen. I didn't want to tell people about me! Ally nudged me.

Austin: Umm, hi...

Ally: Hey, Im Ally Marie Dawson. I love to write songs, my favorite color is red, my favorite food is pickles, and I don't have anger issues but he does. This is Austin MONICA Moon. He is my boyfriend, his favorite color is yellow, his favorite food is pancakes, and he is a amazing singer. I hear him singing in the shower and he is pretty good.

Austin's POV: REALLY!? Why do people love to say my middle name!? She knows a lot about me. Ally gets a call and has to step out in the hall. Then the blonde girl that is sitting next to me begins to flirt with me.

Cassidy: Hey, I'm Cassidy. What's yours?

Austin: Didn't you just hear my GIRLFRIEND say my name?

Cassidy: Oh right... Well she doesn't seem like your type.

Austin: Yes she is! And besides, you are DEFINITELY not my type.

Cassidy: Excuse me!? Do you even know who I am!?

Austin: Yeah, you're Cassidy.

Cassidy: Very funny MONICA.

Austin: What did you just call-

Austin's POV: I was interrupted by Cassidy crashing her lips to mine. I was shocked. I pushed her away then heard a gasp. I looked over to see Ally.

Ally: We are so done!

Austin's POV: She walked up to me and slapped me. I saw a smirk on Cassidy's face. Ally also slapped Cassidy. Cassidy got really mad because when Ally started leaving, Cassidy pulled her hair causing Ally to fall back. Now Cassidy got on Ally's bad side. Ally threw a fire ball at Cassidy. I was shocked. Ally just showed her powers in front of people! And she just killed someone! Now she is officially a villain. Like me. As Ally walked away. The doors magically shut. I looked over, expecting to see a dead Cassidy. But no. Her skin was metal! She is a super!?

**Cassidy Peeples**

_**POWERS**_

_**. Metal Powers**_

_**. Telekinesis**_

_**.Possession ( Total Mental Control)**_

_**GLITCHES**_

_**. Wood Allergy**_

Austin's POV: Her metal hand turned into a knife. Ally has metal allergy! If Cassidy cuts, scraps, or puts that knife through Ally, she will die! Cassidy starts to run to Ally. I push her away. But I forgot that I had super strength and Cassidy fell out the window. I turned to Ally.

Austin: Ally I wasn't cheating on you! She was flirting with me and I wanted her to back off. Then she kissed me without me noticing. Then you came and-

Ally's POV: He was saying all of this in one breath. He was interrupted by Cassidy knocking him to the floor. I got really mad and once again my hair got on fire. I bet I look awesome but I didn't want to distract myself. I picked up a big piece of the floor with my Earth powers and threw it at her. I crushed her. I used that time to check on Austin. I slapped his cheeks gently. His eyes fluttered open.

Austin: Oww...

Ally: I'm so sorry.

Austin: Me too.

Ally: Let's go.

Austin: Wait what about all these people. We can't let them know.

Ally: I don't know what to do with them.

Austin: Oh! You should burn them into ashes!

Ally: What!? No!

Austin: I'm just kidding!

Dallas: Umm, hey. I'm Dallas.

**Dallas Centineo**

_**POWERS**_

_**. Telepathy ( Mind Reading)**_

_**. Memory Manipulation (May include creation/ alteration/ deletion)**_

_**. Ability To Locate Someone Mentally **_

_**GLITCHES**_

_**. Brain Cramp**_

Ally: Oh hi.

Austin: What do you want?

Ally: Austin! Be nice.

Dallas: I'm a super too.

Ally: Really?

Dallas: Yeah, I can help you. I can erase their memories. You guys can run.

Ally: Wow, thanks.

Austin: Alright, let's go.

Ally's POV: Austin picked me up bridal style. I yelped.

Ally: Austin! Put me down!

Austin: No way, I love to pick you up. You're like a cloud and a teddy that had a baby.

Ally: Aww, thanks.

Dallas: Umm, we are still here.

Austin: Oh right.

Ally: We run off. Well that didn't go well...

* * *

**Hey! So I just found out about The Best Austin&Ally story of 2013 and I really want to be nominated. There are only 2 of my stories that can enter. They are THE PLAYER and Years Without You. So please if you like any of them, go to MysteryMe317 and go to The Best Austin&Ally story of 2013. Thank you! READ & REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13-Twist

**Chapter 13-Twist**

* * *

**WARNING! TWISTS! AND SORRY FOR THE CHESSY NAMES!**

* * *

Ally: Oh no. Now what? How are we going to get rid of your anger issues?

Austin: I don't know.

Ally's POV: He gets a text and he turns angry.

Austin: Sorry, I have to go.

Ally's POV: I knew better this time.

Ally: Ok, love ya.

Ally's POV: I kissed his cheek and ran off. I hid behind a bush and followed him. It took an hour but he finally arrived at this warehouse. He pit on a mask. What is he doing? Then I saw two other people. Wait they look familiar. Oh my gosh! It's my mom and dad! What are they doing here! **( That's the first twist) **I look at Austin. He is looking at then evilly. Then he flies to them.

Austin: Well, well, well, look at what we have here.

Penny: Moon Doom. What are you doing here?

Austin: Nothing much. Just trying to kill the ones who killed my parents.** (That's the second twist)**

Lester: Captain Shadows and Captain Darkness are the best villains of all times and we had to kill them.

Austin: Well now I am best villain of all time.

Penny: Not for long.

Ally's POV: Wait what!? What is Moon Doom? And what about killing my parents!? My dad shot a fire ball at him and he ducked it. Then Austin punch the floor creating a mini earthquake. **( Lol! Like the Hulk)** Then my mom and dad flew. Then fell on the floor. What is he doing to my parents. I run to them but my mom tries to freeze Austin but he chokes her.

Ally: AUSTIN!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Ally's POV: Austin was shocked to see me and let go of my mom.

Austin: What are you doing here?

Ally: More importantly why are you trying to kill my parents!?

Austin: YOUR PARENTS!?

Penny: Ally! Get away from him!

Ally's POV: My dad started to run to me and my mom tried to freeze Austin again but I got so confused and mad and betrayed that I glitched. My hair turned into fire and I stomped my feet creating a HUGE shake and everything started to fall. The warehouse collapsed. Then everything went black. All I thought was that today, I kissed Austin and he became my boyfriend, then we broke up, then we got back together, then he betrayed me by not telling me about all of this, and now I think we are done. What a day right?

* * *

**Hey! What happened to my REVIEWERS!? Anyways, wow that happened in one day. I hope you like it. And if I get at least 3 reviews, I will make the next chapter a lot better with a surprise! REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14-Explain

**Chapter 14-Explain**

* * *

Ally's POV: I woke up in Mighty Med. Why do I always end up here a lot? I need to be more careful. I see my parents and Austin in the hospital beds too. I get up and go to them. They have a lot of cuts. I grab something sharp and staB myself. Then heal them. They wake up.

Penny: Honey!

Ally's POV: My parents hug me. I smile.

Ally: Alright start explaining.

Lester: What is he doing here.

Ally: Dad, stop. Now start talking. Austin...

Austin: They killed my parents! When I was little! I had to stay on the streets!

Lester: His parents are evil!

Ally: Alright! Mom...

Penny: The truth is that, long ago, there was 2 villains. They got married and became the most powerful team of all time. That is before we came. We fell in love then we got married and had you. Then they also gave birth to Austin. They treated Austin like a slave. They always hit him. Thats why he has anger issues.

Austin: What!? My parents never treated me like that!

Penny: Don't you remember?

Austin: What?

_Flashback_

_Austin: Mom, dad, can I go outside?_

_Mimi: No._

_Austin: Why?_

_Mike: We said no._

_Austin: But I need to-_

_Mimi: We said no!_

_Austin's POV: My mom got up and started to spank me. Then my dad started to push me and beat me up. I cried for help. I was alone. I had no one..._

_End Of Flashback  
_

Austin: You're right.

Lester: They were cruel to everyone. Even their own son. They had to be destroyed.

Austin: I'm so sorry.

Penny: It's ok sweetie.

Austin: And I'm sorry for not telling you about it Ally. I just felt so angry talking about it.

Ally: It's ok. So that's why when you get a text you turn angry?

Austin: Yeah. Are we good now?

Ally: Hmm...ok.

Austin: I waited that long for a 'ok'?

Ally: I'm just messing with you.

Austin: Whatever.

* * *

**Hey, well this story is almost done. I have another idea in mind and that's it. REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15-Jealous

**Chapter 15-Jealous**

* * *

Ally's POV: The next day, I went to school. When I entered the school I felt someone pick me up and twirl me around. Then I knew. Austin.

Ally: Austin! Put me down!

?: Umm, I'm not Austin.

Ally: What?

Ally's POV: I quickly got out of his arms. I turned around to see Austin.

Austin: Wow. You fell for that one.

Ally: Austin! Don't scare me like that!

Austin: Really? Who else do you think it was?

Ally: A complete stranger trying to kidnap me.

Austin: Well no one is going to kidnap you while I'm around.

Ally: Thanks.

Elliot: Hey Ally!

Ally: Oh, hi Elliot!

Austin: Hi, and bye.

Ally's POV: He grabs my hand and pulls me away but I get out of his grasp.

Ally: Austin! Be nice!

Elliot: It's ok Ally. Austin hasn't met who I really am.

Austin: And who are you really?

Elliot: A nice, sensitive, respectful, gentle guy.

Austin: Well I'm a nice, sweet, sensitive, gentle, strong, respectful, cute, caring, smart, cool, attractive, chill, and HOT guy.

Ally: Well, I don't know about hot and attractive.

Austin: Hey!

Ally: I'm just kidding.

Austin: You kid too much.

Ally: I know.

Elliot: So... Ally, would you like to go to the movies tonight?

Ally: Sorry, I have to go work on a project with Austin.

Austin: Yup. Besides, she is already taken.

Ally's POV: He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer. I blush.

Elliot: So, you guys are dating?

Ally: Yeah.

Elliot: Oh, ok... I gotta go...

Ally: Ok?

Austin: I don't like that guy.

Ally: You don't like him because your jealous.

Austin: No im not!

Ally: Surrre.

Austin: Ugh! Let's just go.

* * *

**Hey! So, the drama starts in the next chapter so be prepared. If you have any stories that you would like me to read, please tell me. I am often bored. Thanks and if you haven't made a story yet, please make one. I like to see people starting to be a writer. REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16-Lost

**Chapter 16-Lost**

* * *

Ally's POV: I was walking to Austin's house. I got a call. Hmm, must be Austin.

**Ally: Hello?**

**?: Hey Ally.**

**Ally: Who is this?**

**?: You will find out. But first, let me take you to a special place.**

**Ally: What? Austin? Stop scaring me.**

**?: Its not Austin. Turn around.**

Ally's POV: I was scared to turn around. When i did, i was covered by blankets and rope. I used my fire powers to burn them but it didn't burn.I screamed. What was going on!? Someone punched me and everything disappeared.

Austin's POV: Where is that girl? She was supposed to be here an hour ago. Unless i was supposed to go to her house! Shoot! I put my shoes on and run to her house. When i get there i am out of breath. Then i realized, i should have just flew over here. Stupid me. I knock on the door and Mrs. Dawson answers.

Penny: Austin? What are you doing here?

Austin: I was supposed to work on the project with Ally.

Penny: Well she left to work with you an hour ago.

Austin: What?

Penny: Isn't she with you?

Austin: No. I thought she was here?

Penny: Oh no.

Austin: No this cant be happening.

Penny: I will call the police.

Austin's POV: No! My Ally was kidnapped! I can't believe it! Just today i told her that they wouldn't kidnap her when Im around. I should have been there! I call Trish and Dez, Trish screams and cries over the phone and Dez says he will be here in a moment. Trish just teleports here. I am the one that most cries. I scream and yell and cry. I let everything out. Im pretty sure Im about to glitch so i run to wherever the road takes me. I stop when i glitch. I punch the wall and create a dent. I lost Ally. But I'm gonna find her.

* * *

**So this story is gonna end! Probably on chapter 20. I don't know maybe less. But please REVIEW! THANKS AND LOVE YA!**


	17. Chapter 17-Where's Ally?

**Chapter 17-Where's Ally?**

* * *

Austin's POV: I flew searching for her. She was nowhere to be seen. I tried some abandoned warehouses. I knocked in every door. I went to a lot of scary, suspicious places. Usually in movies, kidnapped people are in places like these. I knock on a door and someone answers. Oh no.

Elliot: Hey.

Austin: Hey.

Elliot: What are you doing here? I thought you and Ally were working on a project.

Austin: That's the problem. She wasn't there. I think Ally got kidnapped.

Elliot: WHAT!? Ally?

Austin: Yeah. Can you help us find her?

Austin: I really didn't want anything to do with him. But i had to so i can find Ally faster.

Elliot: I can't maybe a later time. I need to work on something sorry. Besides, she might have ran away or something. You never know.

Austin's POV: I can't believe this guy! He doesn't even want to look for her because or WORK! Ally is more important than that!

Austin: Whatever.

Elliot: Ok, bye.

Austin: ...

Austin's POV: I fly away and search again. I won't stop. Even if i have to search around the whole world

Ally's POV: I wake up in a dark room. My vision is still blurry. In a few minuets, my vision is back. It is a terrible looking place. It is a small room with water dripping from the ceiling, gray and dirty walls, rats, cement and dirty floors, no windows, a wood broken door, and some chains hanging from the ceiling. I started to move a bit but i felt a burn. I looked at myself. I was all tied up.

Ally: What?

Ally's POV: I was sitting in a chair all tied up? Oh no! Im kidnapped! But who kidnapped me!? Was it Cassidy? No, it can't be. She doesn't know where i live! Wait! It actually might be! The door swings open. My heart stops. Fear takes over my body with coldness. I feel goosebumps. My eyes and mouth open wide. WHAT!? Why!? HOW!? NO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! THIS IS BAD!...

?: Hello Ally.

Ally: How can you do this to me!?

?: It's a long story.

Ally: Well im all tied up and im not going anywhere sooner so tell me.

?: Maybe another time. But for now lets just say you are the key of me being the most powerful person of all time!

Ally's POV: He does an evil laugh. Then leaves. I can't believe it! Why!? At of all the people in this world! Did it have to be that person!?

* * *

**Sorry for the question marks but i want you to guess who kidnapped Ally. So please REVIEW of who you think it is. The first one to get it right gets a shout out! LOVE YA!**


	18. Chapter 18-Too Busy

**Chapter 18-Too Busy**

* * *

Ally's POV: The door opened an hour later. I groan.

Ally: What now?

?: I want you to meet someone.

Ally: Who?

?: Come on in...

Ally's POV: How do they know each other?! Great! Now it's two people that kidnapped me!

?#2: Well hello again.

Ally: What do you want?

?#2: What do you think?

Ally's POV: OH NO...

Austin's POV: Again. I searched everywhere. Nothing. I am really worried. I don't know what to do. I walk until i see someone familiar. DALLAS!

Austin: Dallas!

Dallas: Austin? Oh, hey.

Austin: Have you seen Ally!?

Dallas: No, why?

Austin: She was kidnapped!

Dallas: Oh thats terrible!

Austin: I know will you help me find her!?

Dallas: I can't. I need to go. But later i will.

Austin: Ok, bye.

Dallas: Bye.

Austin: Really!? Everyone is too busy!...

* * *

**HEY! Sorry that you didn't know who kidnapped Ally but the next chapter i PROMISE i will! And REVIEW on who you think the second villain is! I know some people who got the first one right! So i will give them a shout out on the next chapter because that will give it away. LOVE YA ALL!**


	19. Chapter 19-The Epic Battle

**Chapter 19-The Epic Battle **

* * *

**I got a TWISTS ****for you! *evil laugh***

* * *

Austin's POV: I was growing more weak and sad. More like miserable. I would be wrapping my arms around her petite body. I would smell her strawberry hair. I would kiss her soft lips. I would see her chocolate eyes. I would feel love. Right now, i feel nothing. I feel that i lost her. And i did. I sit on a bench. I look st the sky. The stars look dull. Ally's eyes look shinier, brighter, and have so much more sparkle. I love how her eyes twinkle. Oh how i wish to be with her, keeping her safe. Then i start to sing.

_Sometimes love's a scary place_

_It's like standing in the dark_

_Flying through the universe_

_Trying to fix your broken heart_

_Its ok it let it go_

_You __don't have to be so brave_

_Take a chance if someone else_

_Is gonna sweep in and save the day_

_You don't have to face your fears alone_

_Cause whenever you're in trouble_

_Ill know_

_Let me be your superhero_

_There isn't a place i won't go_

_Whenever you need me by your side_

_Ill be there, be there_

_Never be afraid if you fall_

_Ill carry you away from it all_

_Let me be your superhero_

_Let me be your superhero!_

Austin's POV: I sigh. Then someone runs up to me. Dallas!

Austin: Dallas?

Dallas: I know how to find Ally!

Austin: HOW!?

Dallas: I am sooo stupid i forgot! One of my powers is to locate someone mentally!

Austin: REALLY!?

Dallas: Yeah!

Austin: Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!

Austin's POV: I give him a big hug. Then pull away because it was awkward.

Austin: So...

Dallas: Oh! Umm...

Dallas's POV: I read Ally's mind. Hmm... oh! I got it!_  
_

**Dallas**- _Ally_

_I wish i was with Austin..._

**ALLY!**

_WOAH! Who said that!?_

**Its me Dallas!**

_Wait! Where are you!?_

**Im with Austin!**

_But how did you get into my mind!?_

**It's one of my powers!**

_Oh!_

**Where are you!?**

_I dont know! Its disgusting here though!_

**Who kidnapped you!? Do you know?**

_Yeah, he's umm... Well..._

**Tell me!**

_You don't know him!_

**Well does Austin know?**

_Oh... yeah. I don't think he is gonna be happy about who._

**Well can you just tell me?**

_Fine, but try to calm Austin when you tell him._

**Ok.**

_Elliot..._

**Hold on. We will try to rescue you. Okay?**

_Hurry._

Austin: What did she say?

Dallas: Ok, don't freak out. She said that Elliot took her. You know him right?

Austin: WHAT!?

Dallas: Ill take that as a yes.

Austin: Oh when I get my hands in that JERK! Let's go!

Dallas: Ok, ahh!

Austin's POV: I pick up Dallas and fly to Elliot's house. I knock hard on the floor. Elliot answers.

Elliot: Austin? What are you doing here?

Austin: Can I come in?

Elliot: Sorry, I was just leaving.

Austin's POV: I slam him to the wall. I start to choke him.

Elliot: Can't breath!

Austin: Where is Ally!

Elliot: What are you talking about?

Dallas: Austin! Ally says she heard someone yelling upstairs. I think she is in the basement!

Austin's POV: I throw Elliot far away. Literally! I used my super strength and threw him miles away from us. We ran down the basement. Then saw Ally.

Austin: Ally!

Ally: Austin!

?#2: Hello again.

Austin's POV: I couldn't believe it! How!?

Austin: Abby?

Abby: Hey brother.

**Abby Moon**

_**POWERS**_

**. Agility/ Reflexes**

**. Flight**

**. Electricity**

_**GLITCHES**_

**. Anger Issues**

**. Destruction**

**. Metal Allergy **

Austin: I thought you were dead!

Abby: You thought wrong!

Ally: Wait! Your sister!

Austin: Yeah, you know her?

Ally: She always bullied me since kindergarten.

Abby: And I had a reason!

Austin: What are you talking about!?

Abby: Ally's parents killed ours! They even killed our uncle! I tried to kill them! But since she knew you and you started dating! Ally was always in the way! She was always there with you! I couldnt kill them while she was near you! I knew you would get mad!

Austin: What do you think im doing now!?

Abby: Anyways, now that we got you here. I will have to lock you up.

Trish: I don't think so!

Ally: Trish!

Dez: And Dez!

Dallas: I told them to come.

Austin: 4 against 1.

Abby: I don't think so...

Elliot: Well well well.

Abby: Oh and remember our 3 cousins? You know, from our uncle that was killed by her parents?...

Austin: What?

Chloe: Hey cousin...

**Chloe Moon**

_**POWERS**_

**. Super ****Senses**

**. Immortality**

**_GLITCHES_  
**

**. Wood Allergy**

Kyle: Sup.

**Kyle Moon**

_**POWERS**_

**. Ability to Remove Senses**

**. Immortality**

_**GLITCHES**_

**. Wood Allergy**

Austin: Chloe? Natalie?

Cassidy: And Cassidy...

Abby: I guess its 5 against 4.

Austin: Abby, just let her go and we won't fight.

Abby: Oh brother. I wanna fight. For our parents!

Austin: They never treated us right!

Abby: Yes they did! But only to me! They thought you were the weak one! And you are!

Austin: Dude! I have super strength! Im not weak!

Abby: Ok, you asked for it!

Ally's POV: I can't understand why i can't get out of these ropes. I tried to burn them but it won't work. What is this stuff? I look closely. It was some kind of rope that removes powers. Austin and everyone else glare at each other. This goes on for a minuet until i get tired and say something.

Ally: HURRY UP! IM GETTING A ROPE BURN!

Ally's POV: That got everyone moving. Then the epic battle began...

Trish's POV: I ran to Chloe. She noticed me coming to her and kicked me. Oww! She doesn't really have useful powers but i do. I teleport to the back of her and kick her back. She turns around and i teleport to her back again. This can go on forever!

Dez's POV: I run to Elliot and wrap myself around him. HA! Sucker!

Elliot: Ugh! Hey!

Dez's POV: Then Kyle comes up and removes my senses. I couldn't see! Then Elliot punches me and i fall down. I still can't see!

Dallas's POV: I run to help Dez but Kyle trips me over. He smirks. I stand and was about to punch him but Cassidy moves a chair and hits me with it. Lucky! She can move things with her mind and i can only read and do whatever with people's mind! Oh wait! That's useful!

Austin's POV: I run to Abby. I was gonna grab her but she took my arm and flipped me over.

Austin: Ahh!

Austin's POV: I kicked her legs. But instead of falling, she flew up. I did the same and flew to her. I was gonna make a move but she shocked me. LITERALLY!

Abby: Now do you think your weak?

Austin: NO!

Austin's POV: Well this is gonna take long...

Ally's POV: Trish beat Chloe up and ran to me she tried to cut it. It didn't work. She tried over and over. Nothing.

Ally: Trish?

Trish: Yeah?

Ally: You can just untie me.

Trish: Right.

Ally's POV: Finally im FREE! I run up to Elliot who was beating up Dez.

Ally: Get your hands off him!

Ally's POV: I burned him. He was on fire and panicking. Then i froze him. He was now in a HUGE ice cube. I looked at Trish and saw that she got rid of Kyle.

Ally: Dez?

Dez: I can see!

Ally: Where's Austin?

Cassidy: Don't worry, he will be better off with me.

Ally: Ugh! Cassidy.

Ally's POV: I make a grossed off face. Then Cassidy gets mad and moves a chair and throws it at me. I burn it to ashes. Then i had enough of her. She was just annoying! I froze her too. I didn't have time to fight with her. I need to get to Austin. I saw him. He was flying with Abby.

Ally: Austin!

Austin: Ally? Ally! You're Ok!

Ally's POV: I smiled but it quickly disappeared when Abby punched him and knocked him to the floor. He passed out. I ran to him.

Ally: Austin!

Abby: Get off him!

Ally's POV: She grabbed a knife and tackled me down. She tried to cut my neck but i pushed it away. Now we were fighting. She was strong. I couldn't let her cut me, not even a scratch. I had a metal allergy. If that knife has any contact with my blood, i am so dead!

Ally: Get off me!

Abby: NEVER!

Ally's POV: I burned her off. She got made and shot a... lighting? I ducked it but Abby grabbed a sword? Seriously!? Where do they get that!? She swung it and i couldn't do anything because it was too fast. I put my hands out and waited for the pain. But no. I opened my eyes and saw a force field around me. What!? And it was me. But how? I don't have any force field. But whatever it was i was grateful for it. Then i got rid of it and threw a big boulder at her. Then she was knocked out. I turned around and ran to Austin. I started to shake. Then his eyes fluttered open.

Austin: Am i in heaven? Because Im looking at a angel right now.

Ally: *giggle* No it's just Ally.

Austin: Exactly, you are an angel.

Ally: Whatever.

Austin's POV: We looked at each other. She had rope burn and a few bruises but still looked beautiful. Oh those eyes! I missed them so much! And... her lips... I couldn't take it any longer. I crashed my lips onto hers. Man, i missed this soooo much. How did i manage to survive? This is something i NEED! Not just something i WANT. Then after what it seemed like forever, we pulled away. We smiled at each other. Until Ally's face became more and more like a frown. Im confused. Then i looked at her stomach. It had a knife going throught her. What!? I looked behind her. Abby. Then i laid Ally down.

Austin: Ally!?

Abby: Oh come on! Get over her and date someone else!

Cassidy: Like me.

Austin's POV: I looked around and saw everyone on the floor knocked out. How did this happen? But i didn't care. We lost. Now im gonna lose Ally.

Abby: I told you. You're weak.

Austin's POV: I started to cry on Ally.

Ally: Austin, you need to be strong.

Austin: I can't. You-

Ally: It doesn't matter Austin. I will be fine.

Austin: I know you won't! If your trying to cheer me up, it's not working! Im gonna lose you, Ally!

Austin's POV: She smiled. Im gonna miss that smile. Then she kissed me.

Ally: You're not. I promise.

Austin's POV: Then she closed her eyes and... she's gone... I cry. A minuet later my sadness turns to angryness. I get up and choke my sister. Elliot, Cassidy, Kyle, and Natalie run to me. I don't know what happened but i suddenly did something that set off something. I don't know what it was but it looked like a shield and it blew away all of them.** ( If you see Lab Rats, then you know that the bionic showdown, had Adam ****revealing his hidden ability) **Then i looked at Abby in anger. I got a knife and stuck it into her. I didn't care if i killed my sister. She never acted like one anyways. Great, now i have one one. I collapse. Then i close my eyes. I am alone... Then i drift to sleep...

Mimi: Shh! He's waking up.

Austin's POV: I open my eyes to see my MOM!? I thought she was dead!

Austin: MOM!? I thought you were dead!? Wait! No! Im dead!

Mimi: Don't be ridiculous!

Austin: Then why do i see you and my dad? You guys are dead.

Mimi: We will all explain later. But first someone wants to you.

Austin's POV: Im so confused. Then i see Ally. Ok. Now i know im dead.

Ally: Hey.

Austin: Hey. I guess we are both dead.

Ally: No, i am fine and so are you.

Austin: But you-

Ally: I have a healing power.

Austin: But an allergy.

Ally: Yeah, and i got medical help.

Austin: So that means-

Ally: We are all not dead.

Austin: YES!

Austin's POV: I grabbed Ally and kissed her hard. I couldn't lose her again. Not now or ever. My parents told me what happened. It turns out they faked being dead. And they loved me but it was complicated. They had to act like villains because of my grandparents. They were villains and they wanted it to be passed on. But not me. For now on i want to be a hero just like Ally...

* * *

**AHH! ROSSOME! Just so you know this is NOT the last chapter! The next chapter will be. I made this chapter extra long because the last 2 chapters were short. Anyways, here are some shout outs to the people who got it right. The answer was Elliot and Abby. Of coarse no one got Abby right but whatever.**

**SHOUT OUT TO...**

**.ILoveWritting1213**

**. AntriLover5**

**. Guest**

**. danielalovesr5**

**. A**

**So i tried to give a shout out to our guests. Thanks danielalovesr5 for putting that and A. You can put a name or whatever you want. You know already what to do... It starts with a R and ends with a W. :)**


	20. Chapter 20-HERO

**Chapter 20-HERO**

* * *

**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE! VERY IMPORTANT!**

* * *

Austin's POV: I woke up to a little figure bouncing on me. I groan. Then i feel a big, cold splash on my face. I jump. I see my beautiful wife smirking and my little 3 year old girl on my lap, Laughing. She had dirty blonde hair.

Austin: Ally! Annie!

Annie: Wakie wakie daddy!

**Annie Moon**

_**POWERS**_

**. Super Intelligence**

**. Emotional Reader**

**. Super Strength**

**. Ice Element**

**_GLITCHES_**

**. Brain Cramp**

**. Destruction**

**. Super Sneeze**

Austin: Good morning my 2 beautiful princesses. *picks up Annie*

Annie: *giggles*

Austin: Where's the trouble maker?

Ally: *sighs* Locked in his room.

Austin: Ill go get him.

Austin's POV: I go to his room. Its locked. I don't want my anger issues to take over me so i just get the key and open it. He is playing the guitar. He had brown hair like his mother.

Austin: Alex-

Alex: GET OUT!

**Alex Moon**

_**POWERS**_

**. Super Strength**

**. Fire Element**

**. Super Speed**

**_GLITCHES_**

**. Anger Issues**

**. Destruction**

Austin: Alex!

Ally: Austin, don't.

Austin: *sighs* Ok, fine. Let me tell you a story.

Alex: I don't wanna hear it.

Austin: You need to.

Alex: UGH! Fine.

Austin: When i was your age-

Alex: Don't tell me about the old days!

Ally: Alex, please listen to your father.

Austin: Anyways, i was a villain.

Alex: What?

Austin: I was a bad boy. I always was going around stealing, hurting, and doing other bad stuff. Well i saw this girl one day. She was the most beautiful girl i ever saw. But a car was coming by and was gonna run her over. Then i saved her. A couple of months later, we met again. We were perfect for each other. I fell in love with her and well... I still am. She changed me. I became a hero. Do you wanna know who she is?

Alex: Who?

Austin: Your mother.

Alex: Really?

Austin: Yeah.

Annie: Aww!

Ally: *giggles*

Austin: You will find that special someone. She will make you feel good. And you will be her hero.

Alex: Thanks dad.

Austin: Do you wanna hear a song i wrote for your mother?

Alex: Sure.

Ally: Aww! Austin.

Austin's POV: I grab his guitar and start to sing.

_Im no superman_

_I can't take your hand_

_And fly you anywhere_

_You want to go (yeah)_

_I can read your mind_

_Like a billboard sign_

_And tell you everything_

_You wanna hear, but_

_Ill be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity Ill be unstoppable_

_I, yeah, I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy_

_With heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_Ill be your hero_

_( could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)_

_Ill be your hero_

_( could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)_

_Ill be your hero_

_Searching high and low_

_Trying every road_

_If i see your face_

_Ill barely know (yeah)_

_Ill put my trust in fate_

_That you will come my way_

_And if its right_

_Its undeniable, yeah_

_Ill be your hero_

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity Ill be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy_

_With a heart and soul_

_But if your the one for me_

_Ill be your hero!_

Alex: WOW! You are amazing!

Austin: Thanks, Now go get ready for school.

Alex: Alright, now go. I have to change.

Ally: Oh come on!

Alex: Go, i don't wanna you to see me naked.

Annie: Oh gross! Im out of here!

Austin: Whatever!

Ally: Well that doesn't matter. I already saw you naked plenty of times when you were a baby. Oh, when i was just holding you in my arms. You were SO cute!

Alex: *blushes* MOM!

Ally: Alright, im leaving.

Alex's POV: My mom left the room and shut the door. I changed and headed out the door. I grabbed an apple on the way. I was walking down the sidewalk when i spotted a brunette walking across the street. She looked so beautiful! Her hair was in a braid and her eyes were dark green. But then i saw a car going really fast. I took action and super speed to her and carried her to the grass. I was on top of her. She looks even better up close. She smiles and so do i. WOW!

Ally's POV: Me and Austin are looking out the window and we see that Alex just saved this girl. Austin looks at me and smiles.

Austin: Would you look at that.

Ally: Well...

Austin: *laughs* I can't believe that's gonna happen again.

Ally: Well, good things happen when you save someone.

Austin: Yup.

Ally's POV: We look into each other's eyes. Then Annie pops out of nowhere.

Annie: Mommy and Daddy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage.

Austin: So true.

Ally's POV: We laugh then look at each other again. We lean in and connect our lips. Its always so magical. Then our phones beep. It was a mission alert. I forgot to tell you. Me and Austin are the most powerful heroes. We make a great team. And we also work with Trish and Dez. Our parents retired. We smile at each other.

Austin: Are you ready to go?

Ally: Always.

Austin: And don't worry.

Ally: About what?

Austin: About anything. Because Im always gonna be your HERO...

* * *

**I HAVE 2 ANNOUNCEMENTS!**

**1#: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! Thank you everyone for reviewing! At the beginning i wasn't gonna finish this story cause i lost interest in it but when i read your reviews, it got me writing again. So reviewing actually helps! THANKS!**

**2#: Since this story has ended, Im starting a new one! PLEASE VOTE FOR WHICH ONE YOU WANT ME TO WRITE! I actually have TONS but i am gonna pick only a few so you can vote for.**

**. Babysitter- Ally is desperate for a job. She can't pay her rent and she just got fired from her job. When she decides to babysit, she ends up babysitting the juvenile delinquent, Austin Moon. Will he ****cooperate? Or will she end up quitting?**

**. Run- Laura always runs from her problems. She isn't courageous enough to face them. She has been everywhere around the world. But a boy stops her. Will she manage to stay? Or run?**

**. Spread the Love- Love is spread all around. It goes to Ross, Laura, Rydel, Ratliff, Riker, Vanessa, Noah, and Aubrey. What happens when they love the wrong person?**

**. Kidnapped- Ally and Trish get kidnapped. But there is a reason why they got kidnapped. Will they escape in time? Or will they find themselves being friends with there kidnappers? Or maybe more than friends?**

**The voting expires January 18 on 8:00pm! So hurry up and VOTE!**


End file.
